


With You

by DepressingGreenie



Series: Stony Bingo 2018 Round 2 [13]
Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Artist Steve Rogers, Established Relationship, First Time, Fluff, Happy Steve Bingo, Happy Steve Rogers, M/M, Stony Bingo, Virgin Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 11:26:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15862686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DepressingGreenie
Summary: Steve doesn't fear his first as much as he thought he would.





	With You

**Author's Note:**

> For the Cap-Iron Man Bingo prompt [“First Time” [Y5]](https://darthbloodorange.tumblr.com/post/182239725315/stony-bingo-2018-round-2-blackout-warning)  
> And the Happy Steve Bingo prompt ["First Time"](http://darthbloodorange.tumblr.com/post/180478084760/happy-steve-bingo-masterpost-it-was-nice-to-have)  
> 

Warm hands rub up and down his sides comfortingly. Steve opens his eyes, looks up at Tony above him and smiles.

“Anything you don’t like or makes you uncomfortable just say, alright?” Tony assures him softly, “If you need to stop, we stop. We don’t have to do everything tonight, we can work up to it” The afternoon sunlight streaming through the window makes Tony look ethereal.

Steve’s chest fills with warmth. This was the moment people look towards in life, whether in wishing or fear. And for most his life it has been the later. Too sickly, to weak. Who would want him?

But laying under Tony, he doesn’t feel the usual fear of not measuring up. Because none of that mattered to either of them. Like the artworks he drew for Tony, this was another expression of love. Just this time they were doing it together, and that is when they were always at their best.

Here with Tony, he feels loved and safe. He pulls Tony in closer, “Okay. I’m ready”

Tony’s lips gently press against his, the taste of coffee from earlier still lingering. “I’m going to make this good for you, darling, don’t worry”

“With you, I never even thought to worry” Steve says, believing every word he spoke, there was no one he trusted more.


End file.
